


All to myself

by tendercaress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's like honey dripping fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendercaress/pseuds/tendercaress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this time, Daichi doesn’t really know when exactly, when he thought . It was hot and he was just staring at the ceiling of his room, calculating the probabilities of telling, his best friend and teammate that he wanted to keep those pretty eyes and killer smile all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to myself

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah, i feel so proud of this one, it took me a while but i think it was all very smooth, i hope you find it endearing as well

There was this time, Daichi doesn’t really know when exactly, when he though _"yes i need to keep you to myself"_ . It was hot and he was just staring at the ceiling of his room, calculating the probabilities of telling, his best friend and teammate that he wanted to keep those pretty eyes and killer smile all to himself. He knew he was crazy, but couldn’t do much about it, this thought had been assaulting him for months now.

It all started when Daichi saw Sugawara give Hinata a pinch on the cheek after a harsh practice, it was innocent, warm, and tender; everything a motherly gesture should be. And he felt it, his heartbeat quickening, his blood flowing faster to every single part of his body. Suga must have noticed too, because when he turned, he smiled at Daichi. Oh that tender loving smile of his, if only he knew how much Daichi thinks about it, how much he wants to have that after a nice hug, or even… a kiss.  
But he can’t do it, can he? It’s too soon, it’s never the right moment. Besides, he has too keep the team together, he can’t have a favorite. He needs to be fair and equality is good, so he just nods at Suga with a tiny smile on his lips.

A week have passed and Daichi has forced himself not to look at Suga that much, and instead focus on the rest of the team, and boy, how much they’ve grown. He can feel pride flooding his chest and a smile grows slowly as he watches Hinata and Kageyama bickering again. Then he feels a weight on his shoulder, when he turns his head, he can see Suga’s relaxed smile watching his teammates, slightly amused. “They have grown so much, haven’t they?” Suga says, easily. And it may be because Diachi has this huge stupid crush on him, but he can swear Suga’s voice is smooth as silk and his eyes have this weird enticing shine, and Daichi can’t really have enough. “Yeah, they have.” He answers weakly, not because he doesn’t believe that, but because he will probably start sweating in any moment and he feels a little bit dizzy.  
“Can I talk to you after practice, Daichi? I have some things to discuss with you” suga says calmly, while he lifts his head from Daichi’s shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. “Sure, anything for you, Suga” he blurts before realizing how it actually sounds, and then his brain helpfully supplies a list of insults directed at himself at the same time his cheeks start heating up a little, and he really wants to die or disappear or anything that takes him out of that awkward situation. That’s until he hears Suga’s bubbly laughter and an “Oh, thanks. You’re so gentlemanly” and sees Suga call Asahi to practice some spikes.

Daichi can hardly concentrate during practice, earning a few scolds from the coach and a lot of weirded looks from his teammates. But he has mixed feelings about that day, and anxiety is killing him, how do people expect him to be cool and assertive when he is hearing his heart beating in his ear?! After what feels an eternity and a blink of an eye at the same time (and he really doesn’t know how that works) practice is over, and he waits till everyone leaves to make his way to the dressing rooms, making sure to take deep breaths and shrugging his shoulders constantly, trying, unsuccessfully to take away some tension from them.

When he gets into the dressing rooms everything is quiet, Daichi slowly makes his way past the showers and finds himself in the locker room, where he can clearly see Suga placing his things below the yellow lights of the not so well lighted room. Daichi clears his throat in an attempt to prevent the same weak, raspy voice that assaulted his now dry throat, but the sounds tastes to him very loud and suddenly he could almost swear there’s some echo in the room “Ahm… Sugawara I’m here, what is it tha…” Suga quickly makes his way towards him, not looking angry, but definitely serious. “Daichi-san, why have you been avoiding me? Is it something I said? Am I staying behind in practice and you can’t even look at me in the eye and say so?” Suga breathes heavily, clearly trying to control his anger that threatens to show, Daichi instinctively lifts his hands to his chest and shows his palms in a silent plead for mercy “No… Sugawara, it’s not that, I just…” he manages to say before Suga cuts in again “or maybe, you’re not okay with the way I treat the guys? Because I will fight you in this one, Daichi-san I just want to see them grow happily and to make a goo…” And Daichi can’t take it anymore, it has been 3 days since he decided that he did wanted Suga by his side and 3 weeks since he first noticed, and he can’t wait anymore. _"perfect timing is a lie"_ , he thinks, it’s now or never. And so his body moves, a hand taking Suga’s arm and pulling him closer, while the other one travels to Suga’s cheek, only to cup tenderly, or so he hopes at least, the smooth milky skin, and Suga is quiet, eyes wide open, sentence unfinished, waiting… hoping?

And then everything happens in a flash, Daichi leans for the kiss and he can feel the world spinning, and it’s really just a peck, but all the colors seem brighter, his ears are buzzing, and he’s positive he’s blushing “I want you, Suga.” Silence, it stretches and deepens, and Daichi wants to scream, to move, but he doesn’t, he gets it, they are not meant to be, and the only thing in him mind is _"destiny is pranking me, love will never have the same… wait, are those lips? Is he…? HE’S KISSING ME, I’M HERE, I’M ALIVE AND AWAKE"_ and Suga smiles coyly, “Daichi- san, you’re so dense” and that bubbly laughter is here again and he just wants to wrap his arms around that perfect human being because he can, and so he does. And he steals another kiss from those lips, because they’re so warm, the kiss is slower this time _"focus"_ Diachi thinks to himself, and so he does. He can recount the ways their lips seemed to melt against each other, not with a primal hunger, but with a desire that could light up fireworks in a parade, the kind of flame the Greeks used on the first Olympic Games, he smiles to himself.

 _"Everything is finally falling into place"_ , is Suga’s thought as he enjoy the soft caress Daichi’s lips are pruning to his, he’s happy. He has waited three years for this. And so he wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck, and he can hear a low, tiny, sound of agreement in the other’s mouth. Suga was feeling weightless, but all came to an end when he heard two very familiar voices coming from the dressing room “Daichi-san! Suga-san! Can we speak with you??!! Where are you?!” Hinata’s chirping voice echoed through “Dumbass, I told you they weren’t here” the voices were coming closer, but it seemed that only Suga could hear them because Daichi kept kissing him tenderly, and if Suga was honest in that very precise moment, he didn’t wanted to stop either “ Why would they be here, dumbass? I mean… oh… L-let’s go back, Hinata” Kageyama’s voice was nervous, and how wouldn’t he be nervous if he just watched his teammates kissing… IN THE MOUTH… “haha, Kageyama, you’re just scared of the… OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SUGA-SAN, DAICHI-SAN… MAYBE THEY NEED…oh” hinata’s voice ended up the sentence mumbling something incoherent to himself.

Hearing a couple of his beloved teammates freak out made Suga feel a tang of guilt _"I’m supposed to be an example to the younger generations, and here I am, making out in the locker room, like some kind of love-struck teenage girl, get a grip on yourself!"_ Suga kindly pushed Daichi, who reluctantly let him go, just to turn around with a slightly angry look in his face “What is so important that you can’t wait ‘till tomorrow, boys?” Both of the younger boys, were blushing and trying hard to make a coherent sentence between the ‘Fwaaaahs, bweahh’ and apologies. Suga could tell Daichi was on the edge of exploding so he stepped up. “Easy, boys. We’re sorry that you saw that” Cutting a whine from Daichi by raising his hand, he proceeded “I want you to take deep breaths and tell us what’s going on” he smiled sweetly because, everyone in Karasuno knew Suga had “the mother gene”.

Hinata was the first to calm down, and started explaining “Kageyama and I we both fear to ask our parents to sign this” he said, while giving Suga a paper, that turned out to be an exam “and we were wondering if you could please sing it, since you know, you’re like our mom” Hinata felt a pang in the head from Kageyama’s hand, and his voice sounded really embarrassed “Suga-san y-you, like, we don’t… you’re not… w-we don’t see you like a girl, but” he was really blushing, _"how did the idiot thought this was a good idea?!"_ Suga’s laughter cut in, making both of the boys to look at him oddly. “I’m honored you perceive me as a mom, but I cannot sign this for you, boys. I’m so sorry” as Suga returned the exams, the boys nodded in an understanding manner, disappointed, they were about to turn around and leave when Suga started making weird noises, as if he was trying hard not to laugh “b-but… pfft… maybe… m-maybe your father Daichi can sign this” he laughed loudly, grabbing his stomach.

Daichi turned and his face was a mix of embarrassment and utter shock, Hinata and Kageyama quickly gave their exams to him “w-who?! Me?! W-well, if that would make you feel better I guess I… YOU FAILED ENGLISH, HINATA?! Do you even think this is worth signing you’re so grounded young gentleman, you will do extra laps tomorrow understood?” Daichi said while signing his paper and returning it to Hinata, which looked like a kicked puppy, but replied with a soft “yes, sir” Kageyama, on the other side was looking smugly at Hinata “and you Kageyama, do you really think barely passing math is enough? I think you can do it better, you won’t be running extra laps, but training tomorrow will also be tougher on you, are we clear?” Hinata smiled brightly, knowing he wasn’t the only one grounded, and he could swear that was a pout on Kageyama’s lips as he nodded solemnly, after having their exams signed they thanked Daichi and were leaving when Suga added “make sure to find the others and we’ll buy you some meat buns, it’s been a while since we all had dinner together” Hinata immediately returned to his bubbly and cheerful self as he grabbed Kageyama’s arm and ran with a “sure thing, Suga-san, we’ll meet you there! You’re the best!!!”

And then, it hit Daichi _"Did I just grounded two of my teammates, like I’d do to my sons? Yeah I did"",_ “well done, papa crow” Suga said teasingly, and patted his arm. “oh, shush you… it’s your fault for spoiling them rotten, you know they need discipline and boundaries, and you want to buy them meat buns?” Daichi was frowning, and Suga smiled knowingly and kissed him again, and Daichi was weak, so he kissed him back, and then he kissed Suga’s cheek and his nose as well, “how did I get so lucky?” he asks mostly to himself “well… you should ask the gods later. Right now we have some baby crows waiting to be fed with meatbuns, so hurry up, papa crow” Suga answers half joking as he untangles himself from the embrace that took place somewhere in between the kiss. Daichi can’t help but laugh at the nick name and starts walking alongside his now boyfriend? “I’m totally keeping you all to myself” he says “you have always had me” is Suga’s answer and the silence returns in a different way from before, lighter, and with a bright hope of a future together.


End file.
